


Sherlollipops - Cuddles

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [212]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vermoftiss on tumblr needed some Sherlock cuddles, and I obliged with this fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Cuddles

“Better?”

Sherlock sighed and nodded; Molly felt the movement against her chest and smiled down at the top of his head. “Bad day, was it?”

“You have no idea,” he mumbled, holding her closer. “The noise, the smells, the sticky hands - and the deerstalkers! Why in God’s name would John do that to me?”

“Because you’re his best friend,” Molly reminded him with a grin as he pulled her down so they could stretch out on the sofa more comfortably. “And it was Livvie’s first birthday.”

“And don’t think I don’t know what you did to get out of it,” he growled with a mock-glare. “Trading shifts with that idiot Hendricks…”

Molly gave him a smug grin. “Told you I’d find a way. I just don’t do well around large groups of toddlers, Sherlock. One-on-one - even two or three - I can manage. But not ten.” She gave a small shudder. “I can’t even imagine how Mary and John coped.”

“Well and poorly in that order,” he replied. “Enough about my nightmare of a day.” He pulled her closer and kissed her, a slow promise of joy to come. “Shall we discuss our evening instead?”

“Mmm, sounds perfect,” she agreed, kissing him back - and knowing full well that neither of them would be discussing anything at all until morning!


End file.
